1. Field
Embodiments relate to armrests for aircraft seating. More specifically, embodiments relate to a sidewall integrated armrest for an aircraft interior.
2. Related Art
Conventional armrests for use in aircraft typically are attached to and supported by an associated seating structure. This leaves unutilized dead space between the seating structure and the sidewall of the aircraft. Efficient utilization of space is an important goal of aircraft interior designs. In commercial aircraft in particular, maximizing space available for revenue generating uses is an important consideration.